


Драбблы по Инспектору Джорджу Джентли

by ilera



Category: Give us a Break (TV), Inspector George Gently, The Wind in the Willows (2006)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen, Missing Scene, one chapter - one fanfic, s1e02 - Bomber's Moon, несколько драбблов под одной шапкой
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-15
Updated: 2009-08-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:22:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22570114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilera/pseuds/ilera
Summary: Примерно 20-ая минута от начала серии 1.02. Джентли и Бакхус допрашивают рестлера, который ведет себя очень агрессивно и в итоге нападает на Бакхуса. Джентли ему помогает, а следующее, что мы видим, это Джентли и Бакхус, потирающий плечо, уже у себя в кабинете. Драббл про то, что случилось между этими сценами.
Relationships: John Bacchus & George Gently





	1. Джентли приходит на помощь

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Примерно 20-ая минута от начала серии 1.02. Джентли и Бакхус допрашивают рестлера, который ведет себя очень агрессивно и в итоге нападает на Бакхуса. Джентли ему помогает, а следующее, что мы видим, это Джентли и Бакхус, потирающий плечо, уже у себя в кабинете. Драббл про то, что случилось между этими сценами.

— Сядьте.  
Но Чик Шейвас не обратил на Бакхуса внимания, продолжая наступать на Джентли.  
— Я видел то, что никто больше не видел, — рестлер с силой ударил себя по лбу.  
Джентли спокойно смотрел на Шейваса — по сравнению с некоторыми подозреваемыми тот был просто овечкой. Бакхус однако не собирался мириться с таким положением дел. К тому же рестлер выглядел, как тигр, в любой момент готовый прыгнуть на Джентли.  
— Ты! Сейчас же успокойся, — угрожающе произнес Бакхус, делая шаг вперед.  
Чик Шейвас отреагировал молниеносно: дернул Бакхуса к себе, повернул спиной и обхватил под мышками, выгибая позвоночник дугой. Не успевший ничего понять, Бакхус удивленно вскрикнул, затем что-то хрустнуло и он закричал уже от боли. Джентли сначала никак не отреагировал. Но тут Бакхус придушенно позвал его на помощь, и Джентли начал действовать. Ударив Шейваса по пояснице, он еще на всякий случай прошелся по почкам. Рестлер всхлипнул и отпустил Бакхуса, который тут же откатился к стене. Джентли невозмутимо отряхнул руки и приподнял брови, иронично посмотрев на своего сержанта. После каждого такого случая его удивляло, что того вообще приняли в полицию.  
Пока Шейвас в наручниках корчился на полу, Бакхус резво вскочил, держась за плечо и смущенно глядя на Джентли.  
— Я в порядке, — махнул он рукой.  
И тут же ойкнул. Рука безвольно повисла.  
— Не думаю, сержант, — откликнулся Джентли. — У тебя вывих.  
— О, — Бакхус побледнел еще сильнее, следя за приближающимся Джентли.  
— Но это легко исправить, — в глазах его шефа плясали веселые огоньки.  
— Э-э-э, — недоверчиво протянул Бакхус, пятясь.  
— Не двигайся, иначе будет больнее.  
Бакхус послушно замер. Джентли обездвижел Бакхуса, прислонив его к стене и аккуратно взялся за плечо. А потом резко дернул.  
— Ааааааа! — на глазах выступили слезы.  
— Ну вот, теперь все в порядке, — и Джентли вышел из комнаты допроса.  
Помедлив, Бакхус последовал за шефом, осторожно крутя рукой.


	2. Кроссовер

— У него когти! — воскликнул Бакхус. — И мех.  
Моли испуганно спрятался за спину Рэта.  
— Не надо так кричать, сержант, — невозмутимо произнес Джентли, оглядывая окрестности. — Интересно, здесь есть рыба?  
— Здесь человеко-кроты и человеко-крысы! — не унимался Бакхус.  
— Эй, от человека слышу, — возмущенно зашевелил усами Рэтти.  
Тут все услышали, как кто-то кричит:  
— Есть тут кто-нибудь? Нам срочно нужен игрок в снукер.  
— Прекрати, я не хочу отбирать у них деньги.  
— Зачем же отбирать? Ты их честно выиграешь, Морис.  
Джентли с любопытством прислушался.  
— О, нет, — вздохнул Бакхус. — Теперь мы здесь застрянем.  
Пока Джентли договаривался с Микки о ставках, Моли неуверенно подошел к Бакхусу:  
— Чаю?  
Бакхус смерил крота индифферентным взглядом:  
— Пожалуй.


End file.
